Sempiternelle
by Jude Lust
Summary: La guerre est un cercle vicieux dont la fin n'est qu'un lointain espoir...mais un espoir toutefois. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Jude se lance dans une fanfiction à chapitres, vous pouvez vous rouler dans la boue! (D'ailleurs, pleut-il, chez vous? Parce que chez moi, beaucoup!) Ma première qui ne soit pas un recueil! Pourtant, ça y ressemble beaucoup...**

**Qu'importe, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ceci est le chapitre 1, sous forme d'un drabble (faut dire que je m'habitue...), mais les autres ne lui ressembleront ni en longueur ni en structure, c'est uniquement pour vous situer un peu. Les...disons trois suivants paraîtront très tôt, vu qu'ils sont prêts. Il est possible que je note la chanson qui m'ait inspirée durant l'écriture, bonne lecture!**

**(PS: ce sont les vacances, du coup j'essaie d'être prolifique!)**

_**Jude the crank**_

Marineford a marqué le début d'un cauchemar, dont personne n'a émergé. Depuis, les batailles s'enchaînent, laissant place à une guerre impitoyable qui engloutit le monde dans ses ténèbres, opposant le Gouvernement Mondial aux rebelles sévissant entre les populations, s'organisant vigoureusement et ralliant de plus en plus de gens à leur cause.

Pourtant, face aux tyrans sans vergogne, se dresse une si grande foule que les visages s'embrouillent, se confondent et s'oublient. Dans cette imbroglie fuurieuse, nous ne distinguons plus les vrais combattants des _parasites. _

Voici les _vrais_ soldats de l'ombre, ceux que nous connaissons tous sans vraiment reconnaître.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre! Le nom du personnage principal n'est dévoilé qu'à la fin. C'est très court, j'ai tenté d'étoffer, mais moi-même, je déteste les paragraphes superflus alors ce serait de l'hypocrisie de ma part de vous obliger à en subir...**

**Bonne lecture, quand même!**

_**Jude the crank**_

La responsabilité du retournement brusque mais néanmoins justifié de la part de la population revient à un très singulier personnage, qui a su insuffler le souci d'un lendemain meilleur dans toute sa région natale comme on dépoussière un vieux meuble des moutons qui s'y accumulent depuis des lustres.

Le Gouvernement le craint comme un pestiféré et pour cause: Si deux phrases de lui avaient secoué les esprits et soulevé la détermination de centaines d'hommes, nul ne sait ce qui arrivera si jamais il se décide de passer à l'action personnellement: le monde entier sera à ses pieds, soumis à sa merci, qui plus est _docilement._

Mais ce qui horripile encore plus les dirigeants à la tête du monde, c'est sa capacité innée à s'évader dans la nature, don probablement héréditaire étant donné que sa progéniture demeure également insaisissable...3 ans qu'ils les recherchent inlassablement, sans décrocher le moindre indice...

Toutes les pistes qu'ils ont suivies jusque là, à grand renfort des témoignages des citoyens, se sont avérées fausses -ils ignorent même s'il est encore dans son île natale, ou s'il a déjoué même la surveillance stricte de la douane.

Originalement surnommé "_Le Révolutionnaire_", ce quarantenaire est, actuellement, partout, mais nulle part à la fois. C'est peut-être l'homme droit comme un soldat qui vient de vous dépasser, et que vous pensez encapuchonné et drapé de noir à cause de la pluie diluvienne, comme il pourrait être cette mystérieuse ombre fort suspecte qui vous guette au détour d'une ruelle obscure...

Soyez attentifs, ayez des yeux _partout._

Le vent course les habitations, et soulève dans son élan un journal quelque peu terni que vous attrapez au vol.

A la une, une photo difficilement distinguable car trop peu éclairée, et, en gros titre: "**Monkey le Révolutionnaire, l'homme le plus recherché au monde demeure désespérément introuvable, échappant lâchement des mains de la Justice**".

Que croyez-vous? La guerre ronge le monde et les esprits, et si certains s'évertuent à échapper à cette fausse Justice, nul ne réchappera à la guerre...

**Reviews? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre mes choux! Merci à Laylou-mimi, Zuzu-chan (à la toute dernière seconde avant que je ne poste xD) et Flo-chan pour avoir reviewé! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la parution est journalière.**  
><strong>Vous imaginez, un chapitre par jour? <strong>

**Je vous flatte trop hein...bon, c'est aussi pour pallier touuuutes les choses que j'ai laissées en suspend dans mes anciens _enfin...tout est relatif_ OS...haha.**

**Bonne lecture! **

_**Jude the crank**_

Je vous parle, mes amis, d'un stratège et tacticien scrupuleusement méticuleux, qui n'omet aucun détail, et met à profit toutes les capacités dont disposent les rangs, de la façon la plus intelligente qui soit. L'un des hommes les plus fidèles de Dragon et en qui il a une confiance aveugle, à tel point que la responsabilité des directives de la rébellion lui revient entièrement, ce qui fait qu'il soit tout à fait libre dans ses décisions.  
>Le sort de la rébellion repose, en quelque sorte, sur ses épaules.<p>

Capable d'établir un plan à la toute dernière minute précédant la catastrophe, il reste un élément de taille dont l'importance n'est plus à prouver.

Plus que le cerveau, il est le cœur palpitant de cette révolution, et son pilier indestructible.

Cet énigmatique personnage n'est autre qu'un jeune homme mystérieux, intelligent, beau, charismatique et terriblement persuasif.

Qu'importe sa méthode de procéder, allant de l'ordre pur et dur, jusqu'à la torture sous son plus beau jour, et passant par toutes les formes de chantages, messages subliminaux, séduction...

**_- Trafalgar Law, à votre service._**

Son réseau d'informations lui donne le privilège d'être le premier au courant de ce qui se passe sur chaque parcelle de la terre que nous foulons tous.

C'est simple: il sait tout, sur tout le monde.  
>Peut-être sait-il aussi que vous respirez.<br>Peut-être que votre dossier est à sa portée, caressé par ses fins doigts,, qu'il feuillette tranquillement votre compte-rendu existentiel en buvant un café chaud au fond de son bureau aussi banalement que s'il lisait une revue, et parcours les grandes lignes, comme les plus confuses de votre vie de ses yeux argent luisant de génie mais manquant de cette étincelle de bonheur si caractéristique, et dont l'absence trahit des souffrances douloureuses.

_Sait-on jamais...?_

**Reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4! Le 5 est à peu près prêt, ne manque plus que la fin, mais je dois aussi me pencher sur la suite ET mes devoirs de vacances! Du coup j'essaie de faire un peu de tout tout en me détendant parce que je commence à ressembler à une névrosée (ce que je suis...).**  
><strong>Le pairing que j'avais noté n'était, en effet, pas du bluff. J'avais fait une très légère allusion le chapitre précédent, mais voici les explications complètes. Je casse un peu la surprise mais bon. Celui-là est, HALLELUJA, un peu plus long que les autres.<strong>  
><strong>Mais genre, juste un peu.<strong>

**Allez, bonne lecture mes choux!**

**Au suivant, Jacques Brel (pour le concept qui suivra).**

_**Jude the crank**_

Voici certainement la personne dont Trafalgar Law a la plus haute estime qui soit.  
>C'est dire.<br>Et tandis que vous vous imaginez un ange ou je ne sais quel autre être parfait, je vous dis que non.  
>Non, notre demoiselle, puisqu'en effet, c'en est bien une, est une prostituée tout ce qu'il y a de plus souillé.<br>Quelqu'un qui vend son corps, non pas contre une quelconque somme d'argent, voire un abri, mais pour la sécurité du monde entier.  
>Un ange déchu, n'est-ce pas?<br>Celui-là même que Trafalgar Law a aimé. Oh oui, il l'a aimée. Il l'a aimée, comme un fou!  
>Mais, selon ses dires, encore plus bêtement que follement.<p>

Pourtant, une fois, il a cru entendre un "je t'aime" fort évasif de sa part, par une soirée neigeuse et terne -exactement à leur image. Il venait à peine de lui faire sa déclaration, comme le font les étudiants qu'ils devraient être, et, après avoir atteint le sommet du bonheur, il chuta misérablement, dégringolant si promptement qu'il s'en est voulu.  
>Et voilà, hélas pour lui, sa bien-aimée l'est encore plus pour les autres.<br>J'entends par là qu'elle a préféré se sacrifier pour le bonheur de tous plutôt que de se réserver égoïstement à une seule personne.  
>Je m'explique.<p>

A cette époque, la rébellion n'était pas encore prise très au sérieux par le Gouvernement Mondial, puisque les révoltés étaient très peu nombreux -à peine quelques dizaines. Ils n'avaient donc aucun réseau d'informations, nécessaire pour leur développement, mais ça a vite démarré avec la décision de la jeune fille. Décision de se convertir en espionne, cela va de soi.

Le Gouvernement n'accepte pas de femmes dans ses rangs, elle a donc rapidement changé de tactique.  
>Rapidement, mais aussi radicalement.<br>Car ce ne furent pas les portes du Quartier Général ennemi qu'elle franchit, mais bien celles du bordel militaire le jouxtant, prétextant honteusement ne plus avoir de pain pour calmer sa faim, et on l'a accueillie à bras ouverts, sans se poser plus de questions. Oh, qu'ils auraient dû!  
>"La beauté ouvre bien des portes, mais pas nécessairement les bonnes", s'était-elle dit alors, dans une vaine tentative de regarder sa nouvelle position avec plus de sarcasme que de désolation.<p>

D'ailleurs, cette qualité pourtant précieuse et recherchée mais si vicieuse, au moins autant que le sont le charisme et la perfidie de son ami, lui a permis de gravir les échelons de la prostitution, si je puis dire cela ainsi, sans grande peine, et de s'accaparer uniquement les hauts-gradés dont elle soutire toujours ce qu'elle veut, usant et abusant de ses charmes.

De ce fait, elle fait parvenir à Law des rapports détaillés de façon régulière. Parfois en pleurant, mais elle tient le coup.

Law par contre, n'a pas trop su s'il devait la haïr elle, qui l'a abandonné sans vergogne, ainsi que sa foutue paix qui la lui a ravie impitoyablement, ou s'il devait les aimer sincèrement.  
>Car en tout cas, il comprit bien vite et, à ses dépends, que les deux sont devenus indissociables.<br>Finalement, il a jugé plus sage de respecter ses choix au lieu de réduire ses efforts à néant, ignorant son cœur qui hurlait à l'agonie, et s'effritait chaque jour un peu plus, d'amour comme de désespoir.

- Monet...

C'est dans ces situations-là qu'on perçoit la nuance entre dignité et fierté, et qu'on se rend compte que les deux sont parfaitement indépendants.

Cet acte courageux, qui conduisait autrefois les malheureuses à l'échafaud, aura le mérite de couronner Monet de gloire. Cependant, le prix est bien élevé...

- La guerre mérite-t-elle vraiment tant de sacrifices...?

- La guerre, non. Absolument pas, même. La paix, elle, mérite plus encore Law. Je compte sur vous tous pour remporter la victoire.

_**Reviews? :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, chapitre 5 dans les délais xD Pas vraiment à la même heure, puisque hier j'ai posté le matin, mais voyez-vous, j'étais en voyage en retour vers ma métropole chériiiiiiie (bien que la ville où j'étais, El Jadida, n'étais pas vraaaiment campagnarde, mais que voulez-vous, je suis trop habituée à la pollution et aux gens qui s'en foutent si je mets du vernis à ongle noir...). **

**Du coup, j'ai déjeuné dans une ville et dîné dans une autre la même journée xD **

**Hier, la nuit, j'ai regardé un film INFERNAL que je vous recommande FORTEMENT: Snakes on a plane. **

**M'enfin, merci à toutes celles et tous ceux (huh) qui prennent la peine de lire, suivre et reviewer, vous êtes adorables!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

* * *

><p>Que dire de nos protagonistes, mes chers? Peut-être faudrait-il commencer par mentionner qu'ils sont deux.<p>

Et tout le monde sait que deux est le nombre parfait pour un duo inséparable ou un duel à mort.

Heureusement pour eux et pour le bien de tous (quoique...), ils appartiennent à la première catégorie citée.  
>Entre nous, peut-être un peu trop, selon l'avis général.<p>

Enfin. C'est dans la guerre qu'est né ce lien si fort qui les unit, c'est dans la guerre qu'il grandit, et c'est dans la guerre qu'il mourra.  
><em>"Et c'est pas prêt d'arriver, tant que nous respirons encore"<em>, qu'ils disent.

Leurs méthodes assez...extrêmes font qu'ils sont la carte maîtresse de Trafalgar Law: ce sont des monstres, qui ravagent le champs de bataille comme ce n'est pas permis, sans prendre gare de quel marine a eu le malheur absolu de croiser leur chemin.

Les autorités se tétanisent à l'entente de leurs seuls noms, et ils ont raison: le cadet se jette corps et âme dans le tas, et ne retient plus ses coups, ignorant les menaces qui pleuvent sur lui et les dommages qu'il subit: la bataille suivante, on le retrouve, avec un effarement peu dissimulé, sur pieds et plus prêt à combattre que jamais.

Son aîné, quant à lui, est fortement soupçonné d'être un pyromane refoulé.

Il prend un malin plaisir à mettre le feu au réservoir de poudre du camps adverse dès que la bataille semble définitivement perdue pour les rebelles, sauvant ainsi la situation.

Du moins, cela dépend du point de vue, car de l'autre côté, l'enthousiasme de la victoire bien trop rapidement annoncée ne tarde jamais à virer à un sentiment désespéré: l'impuissance de se retrouver en plein cauchemar.

Mais nos deux héros sont jeunes -en tout cas, beaucoup trop pour condamner ainsi leurs vies. Parfois, leur entourage culpabilise, regrettant de voir deux adolescents dans la fleur de l'âge, aller de plein gré confronter la mort sans sourciller, sans regrets.

La guerre fait vraiment des siennes, et pas des meilleures. Law lui-même lui en veut horriblement pour avoir perverti Monet, chassé Dragon et déniaisé deux gamins pourtant pleins d'une vie injustement mise en danger, alors que ce ne sont pas les âmes inutiles qui manquent.

**"- Luffy, je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus prendre part aux batailles. A croire que vous exécutez mes ordres exactement à l'envers!**

**- Les autres le font bien, pourquoi pas nous?**

**- Vous êtes recherchés, que diable! Il leur suffira de tendre la main et vous cueillir comme des fleurs, et à ce moment-là vous vous mettrez à chanter comme des oiseaux.**

**- Arrête avec tes comparaisons débiles, j'y pige que dalle d'toute façon! Pis écoute p'pa, tant qu'Ace et moi sommes ensemble, on risque rien.**

**- Ils vous sépareront.**

**- Ils n'y arriveront pas. Personne n'y arrivera. Arrête la paranoïa et occupe-toi plutôt de sauver ta peau. Law et tous les autres veillent sur nous, nous sommes en sécurité ici.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas Luffy..._Personne n'est en sécurité de la guerre._"**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey! Oui, je m'excuse pour ce décalage d'un jour, le chapitre était certes, prêt, mais j'avais une petite dépression. **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Le shopping est un très bon anti-dépresseur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un pull avec le nom de l'un de mes groupes préférés dessus me remettrait autant d'aplomb. Vous pouvez remercier ****_Muse_**** pour m'avoir revigorée!**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup à toutes mes revieweuses chéries, promis, je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à tous vos commentaires!**

**J'ai utilisé un personnage assez peu représenté dans le fandom, et je me sens un peu bizarre de l'employer, alors j'aimerai savoir votre avis dessus!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

- Cible principale en vue.

- Vérifie d'abord qu'il n'y a personne en difficulté.

Elle lève la tête, et balaie le champs de bataille du regarde, son angle de vue en plongée lui permettant d'embrasser tout le paysage apocalyptique dans son champs de vision.

Ce qu'elle voit lui fait brusquement mordre sa cigarette.

- Hey, je vois un connard approcher les D de derrière.

- Ne te précipite pas. Garde ta ligne de mire et sors le révolver que tu as dans ton jean.

- Law, tu m'espionnes? ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

- Difficile de faire le contraire, lui répond-il.

Un coup de feu résonne. La sniper encaisse le recul sans peine, et ses cheveux noirs virevoltent à cause de l'impact.

Au loin, sur le champs de bataille, l'importun tombe à terre, inerte, tandis que le rouge imprègne progressivement sa chemise blanche.

Ace et Luffy, dos à dos l'un de l'autre, se retournent comme un seul homme vers le molotru avant de redresser la tête, relevant les pouces en signes de reconnaissance.

- Haha, les D m'ont remarquée!

- Ces idiots, ils vont te faire repérer...dépêche toi de décapiter Akainu! ordonne-t-il.

- Compris!

Elle se repositionne alors, ferme un œil pour se concentrer sur sa cible, tire la langue dans un geste ultime...avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.  
>6 fois de suite.<p>

Sur l'estrade des hauts-gradés de la Marine, un gargouillis suit le premier coup de feu, tandis que les autres s'enchaînent méticuleusement, arrachant des cris d'agonie à leur victime.

- 2 dans le crâne, 3 au niveau du cœur et une pile sur la jugulaire. Aïe, il pourra jamais y réchapper.

- Nostalgique, Law?

Il sourit.

- Un peu. Allez, décampe sur-le-champs, ils vont pas tarder à lancer la fusillade.

- Il me faut au moins dix minutes pour remballer tout le matériel! Le Roux me tuera si je laisse un joujou comme ça ic- Woah!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? s'exclame-t-il.

- Ça canarde de partout, bon sang!

Les coups fusent, en effet, dans tous les sens.  
>La jeune fille s'adosse au mur.<p>

- Law, je suis foutue! Il n'y a aucun endroit à couvert à part là où je suis. Je vais pas rester ici pour l'éternité, merde, Law!

Elle porte la main sur ses révolvèrs dans le but vain de se rassurer, et crache sa cigarette parterre.

Sa vision s'embrume rapidement, ses joues se mouillent, des sanglots lui échappent tandis que les impacts des balles font parfois frémir le mur. Ses mains tremblent d'effroi, son cœur s'agite fortement dans sa poitrine sous la pression qu'elle subit, à tel point que ses battements lui sont percevables même à travers l'embrouillamini bruyant de la bataille.

- Hé, reprends-toi! Je vais te sortir de là, mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle hoche la tête plus pour elle-même que pour lui; de toute façon, il ne peut pas la voir.  
>Alors elle ravale ses sanglots et efface ses larmes.<p>

- Je t'écoute.

- Bien. Reste là où tu es. Ne bouge surtout pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Ça ne risque pas, en tout cas...

- Hm.

Quelques coups de feu, nettement plus démarqués de l'agitation ambiante, résonnent, plus loin.  
>De son côté, le silence reprend ses droits, si on omet, bien entendu, les bruits lointains du champs de bataille.<p>

- J'ai dit aux D. de faire diversion. Ils sont tous concentrés sur eux, dos à toi. Fais-toi plaisir.

Rassurée, elle quitte alors sa cachette en sortant son deuxième révolvèr, d'un coup revigorée, et s'ensuit alors un carnage mémorable: celui de deux autres amiraux et de cinq vice-amiraux, qui ont péri sous les balles expertes de la meilleure sniper des Révolutionnaires.  
>Les rebelles n'avaient jamais causé autant de dégâts du côté adverse.<p>

- En ton honneur! lance-t-elle, reconnaissante.

- En le nôtre, Baby 5.

Je plussoie.  
>Une victoire n'est jamais personnelle, il y a toujours une main, étrangère ou pas, qui a aidé à la façonner.<br>Je dirai plus encore: même l'ennemi en est une. Sinon, pourquoi relever le défi?

Baby 5, elle, a toujours rêvé d'être cupidon.

Vous savez, ce petit-être enfantin, qui sème l'amour partout avec son petit arc?  
>Aujourd'hui, elle se dit que c'est dommage que tout ce qu'elle sème est la mort, à l'aide de ses armes fatales qui fauchent les vies sans faire de différence , elle continuera longtemps s'il le faut.<br>Bab 5 a pour but de recouvrir d'honneur quelqu'un dont la dignité a été bafouée. Chaque fois qu'elle se sent en difficulté, elle se dit que pour réaliser cette volonté, elle devrait bien souffrir un peu.  
>Heureusement, sa volonté est partagée, et elle n'a donc pas le malheur de porter le fardeau seule.<p>

C'est pourquoi, je vous le demande, amis, qui est cette mystérieuse personne, qui a poussé tant d'âmes à fouler la terre des guerres sans regrets?

**Reviews :3 Vous pouvez y répondre, à la fameuse question! J'ai hâte de connaître vos suppositions x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Heee...**  
><strong>Ahem. <strong>  
><strong>Oui, je suis revenue, ô miracle. <strong>  
><strong>Non, cette fanfiction n'a pas été abandonnée, ô joie.<strong>  
><strong>Oui, la parution journalière n'a duré que 5 jours, ô honte.<strong>  
><strong>Mais au moins, j'ai essayé de pallier: à la base, je comptais mettre un voire deux personnages avant de répondre aux interrogation du chapitre précédent, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis celui-ci directement.<strong>  
><strong>Merci à toutes les revieweuses, vous êtes des amours!<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>  
><em><strong>Jude the crank<strong>_

Un bruit sourd.  
>Du sang gicle, imprégnant et souillant la chemise de l'agresseur qui pousse une exclamation rageuse accompagnée d'un coup de poing contre le mur.<br>Il s'accroupit à terre, dévisagea dédaigneusement la personne devant lui, avant de lui relever la tête pour fixer son regard.

Puis, il lui administra un dangereux coup à la mâchoire qui manqua de peu de lui briser le cou.

Le torturé redressa la tête lentement, très lentement. On aurait pu y voir une marque de détachement total voire une menace sous-entendue, mais en fait, le pauvre ne faisait que ménager ses ligaments malmenés.

Il jugea hargneusement le regard marron désagréable, mais bien moins que son propriétaire, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire.  
>Dément, le sourire. Je tenais à le préciser.<br>Il baissa alors la tête et éclata de rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plis en plus fort, contractant tout son corps fortement amaigri, faisant tinter les chaînes les tenant lui et sa liberté emprisonnés, serrant et desserrant ses doigts au fil des secousses, agitant sa pomme d'Adam de haut en bas.

Son agresseur fronça violemment le nez devant une réaction aussi saugrenue, et ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient de l'indignation ressentie suite à cet affront, qu'il jugea comme personnel.  
>Il multiplia donc les gifles, les coups, les griffures, mais rien n'y faisait: le four rire mal placé du détenu demeurait obstinément interminable.<br>Comme si une douce euphorie hystérique avait élu domicile là où la douleur étaient censée sévir, étreignant tendrement son corps -et il ne s'en portait que mieux.  
>Ce fut lorsque le talon des chaussures fastueuses percuta violemment son thorax que son souffle coupé fut accompagné d'un sifflement souffrant, mettant fin à sa brève joie. Cette réaction arracha un sourire de sadisme satisfait du fautif.<p>

**- Avouez. ****_Tout._**  
><strong><em>-<em>**** Vous me vouvoyez encore? Comble de l'ironie, dit le concerné.**

Il frotta ses cheveux blonds et crasseux au mur auquel il était adossé -de force, cela va de soi- en espérant que la sensation prendra le dessus sur la douleur physique qui l'avait rattrapé malgré lui.  
>Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et la laissa pendre misérablement, tout en lorgnant sur la pièce où il se trouvait.<br>Pièce qui réunissait tous les critères nécessaires pour être, ma foi, fort désagréable: odeur nauséabonde, absence totale d'hygiène, éclairage très faible, température déréglée, nourriture insuffisante, distractions absentes.  
>Solitude. Et j'en passe.<p>

**- Ne jouez pas avec votre vie. **  
><strong>- Vous parlez de celle que vous avez ruinée? Cela fait belle lurette qu'elle n'est plus. Je ne joue pas avec ce qui ne m'appartient pas, répondit-il, cynique.<strong>  
><strong>- Votre sarcasme ne vous mènera nulle part.<strong>  
><strong>- Il m'évitera au moins la folie.<strong>

L'officier se pinça l'arrête du nez, inspira, expira, puis lâcha d'une traite:

**- Qui est le cerveau de la rébellion?**  
><strong>- Vous le connaissez déjà, répliqua-t-il évasivement.<strong>  
><strong>- Dragon est trop occupé à raser les murs et fuir lâchement comme un rat plutôt qu'à étudier et donner des ordres aussi performants et précis.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci pour le compliment. Au moins avouez-vous votre infériorité!<strong>

Irrité, le Marine passa ses mains autour du cou de l'importun.

**- Êtes-vous en train d'avouer explicitement que vous êtes le cerveau des Révolutionnaires? Ne vous payez pas ma tête, vous êtes ici depuis près d'un mois! **  
><strong>- Et vous ne m'avez toujours rien soutiré. Vous êtes risibles.<strong>

Il ignora sa remarque avant de poursuivre:

**- Vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Parlez donc. Qui. Est. Votre. Cerveau?**  
><strong>- Eh bien...Donquixote Doflamingo, soupira-t-il.<strong>

Le nom claqua amèrement dans l'air, mais fut accueilli comme une bénédiction miraculeuse par l'officier.

**-Voilà qui est intéressant...poursuivez, mon cher.**

L'autre sourit.

**- Il est grand et blond. Il a les yeux bleu clair et il est très beau et très intelligent.**

Un ange passa.

**- Et il vous déteste.**  
><strong>- Que...?!<strong>

Et, quoi de plus normal? Il est ce qu'on désigne comme un prisonnier de guerre, l'un de ceux combattant silencieusement, à l'ombre, là où pouillerie règne en maîtresse et où les rongeurs affamés sont monnaie courante.  
>Pourtant, avant, Doflamingo avait tout pour lui.<br>Mais ça, c'était avant, ai-je envie d'ajouter.  
>Le faste dans lequel il vivait n'avait d'égal que la misère qu'il expérimente.<br>Malheur à lui, il avait fortement côtoyé les rebelles, les soutenant financièrement et défendant leur cause-ceci l'a mené à sa perte.

Ce furent toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Doflamingo cracha sur l'Officier avec toute la hargne qu'il lui portait.  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Voilà voilà. Doflamingo est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais avec les derniers scans...Faut savoir choisir.<strong>  
><strong>Du coup, j'ai pas fait de choix (HA!). J'ai gardé l'image utopique que je me suis toujours imaginée de Doffy, tout en le tortrant pour ce qu'il a fait à mon chéri préféré.<strong>  
><strong>Bien fait pour toi, Doffy.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews? :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucouu! Après une longue longue loooongue absence comme je les aime, je reprends Sempiternelle! A vrai dire, ce chapitre était prêt...et pouf, la page a disparu de mon cahier. Depuis, je suis paranoïaque. Et j'ai dû réécrire, ce qui fait que la forme du chapitre est en grande partie du dialogue, contrairement à la première version. Riche, je l'espère.**

**Encore une fois, et je ne le dirai jamais assez! Merci énormément pour tout le support que vous m'offrez, aussi moindre soit-il, pour toutes les reviews, les follows, le adds en favoris, et les lectures! N'hésitez jamais à me corriger ou me donner votre avis, je suis très ouverte aux critiques et modifier quelque chose dans un chapitre posté ne me dérange absolument pas! En tant que Fanfiction Author très jeune mais surtout très débutante, j'ai énormément à apprendre. Merci, merci, merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank.**_

- Trafalgar Law, à votre service.

- Tu sais que c'est moi, arrête de toujours dire la même chose. Tu fais chier.

- Oui, oui. C'est ça. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'un "Allo" et paraître intelligent. Mais, tu as raison. Ce serait mentir.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con ou t'es le prochain sur ma ligne de mire!

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu parviendras à me tirer dessus _et_ m'atteindre?

Le brun ne retint pas son sourire narquois.

- Tu es trop arrogant pour que je t'épargne. Et je suis trop bon sniper pour que je te rates.

Il laissa alors échapper un rire grave et quelque peu lascif.

- Bon, faudra arrêter de bouder, Le Roux, les choses sérieuses commencent. On a un manque affreux en armes et en munitions, d'autant plus que nos rangs comptent davantage de snipers.

- Humph. La quantité habituelle?

Moment de réflexion.

- Moui. Ça ira.

Il y eut un blanc de discussion pendant lequel Trafalgar gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout du journal quotidien, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur semblait pensif.

- Ça avance vraiment, lança-t-il finalement pour briser le silence qui se faisait pesant.

- Monstrueusement, rajouta Law. Le changement s'installe peu à peu. Je ne pense pas que ce tumulte durera plus d'un an. La délivrance de Dofla est encore en phase de planification, mais ce sera exécuté d'ici un mois tout au plus.

- Et alors, les foules réagiront enfin.

- Oui. Enfin, espérons-le. Sinon...j'ai un plan de secours.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi. Ta paranoïa t'aura finalement servi à quelque chose.

- Prudence, mon ami. Ce n'est que prudence.

Silence.

- M'enfin...et nous?

- Vous, quoi?

Law était sceptique.

Le Roux hésite longtemps avant de répondre.

- Que deviendrait-on après la guerre? On n'a fait que ça Law. Même pas quitté les bancs du bahut qu'on risquait déjà nos vies près des rebelles. Luffy devrait être au lycée. Ace est toujours puceau à son âge, tellement il est occupé à ne pas claquer.

- Crois-tu que je ne sais pas tout ça?

Ces mots furent vains puisqu'il continua sa tirade malgré tout.

- Monet et toi seriez en faculté de médecine et là tu serais en train de me raconter à quel point tu la trouve merveilleuse et ce genre de trucs gerbants! Dragon ne serait plus obligé de fuir comme un rat pour protéger ses fils et leurs mères!

Le brun sourit, la bouche sèche.

L'amertume enflamma son cœur et lui brûla la gorge.

- Baby 5 ne lâchera plus Mingo d'une semelle comme avant, et lui au moins sera accueilli en héros au lieu de croupir dans une cellule dont on ne sait rien de rien!

Law garda son calme, pourtant les mots de son ami avaient engendré un brasier au fond de lui.

Après tout, la paix se mérite. Le prix à payer en est la guerre. Et même, croyiez-vous qu'une fois la victoire remportée, tout rentrait dans l'ordre?

Détrompez-vous.

Réfléchissez. Pensez aux vies sacrifiées. Aux mères, aux fils, aux frères, aux amours éplorés. Pensez aux âmes à consoler, aux abris réduits en ruines, aux familles sans domiciles et sans pain pour calmer sa faim.

Trop de gens ont souffert. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Le plus vil des maux persiste encore.

L'espoir se cache au fond de chacun d'entre nous.

- Dis-moi, Kidd...Ne t'es tu pas rendu compte que tu es passé du présent irrécupérable à un possible futur? Nous n'oublierons pas cette période...cependant, nous nous habituerons au rôle qu'elle a joué dans notre passé. Nous nous en sortirons... je te le promets...

Je ne saurai approuver Trafalgar. La certitude avec laquelle il a inconsciemment endossé une si lourde responsabilité me laissa sceptique. Qui est-il pour forcer le futur?

- Et Ace ne sera pas bien difficile à caser, rajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Cette dernière remarque détendit l'atmosphère et obligea Eustass Kids à lâcher un "Ouais" réticent mais convaincu.

- Bref. Tu diras aux filles et aux nouveaux de prendre soin de mes joujoux.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte ouverte, de l'autre côté. Trafalgar somma silencieusement la mystérieuse personne d'entrer et de garder le silence.

- C'est demander l'impossible de Bonney. Tu es censé le savoir mieux que moi.

- Dis-lui au moins de me ramener quelque chose de réparable!

- Faut pas lui en vouloir, Kidd. La dernière fois ça lui a pris un mois pour se remettre d'une blessure au dos. Sois plus indulgent.

- Ses tifs fluo attirent les tirs comme un aimant! T'étonne pas après.

- Erm...comment dire? J'y penserai.

- Je t'envoie le matos d'ici une semaine.

- Entendu, Captain. Je raccroche.

- ...Hey, Law.

Deux immenses sourires irrépressibles.

- Hum?

- Dis lui de ne pas clamser. Enfin mais tu lui dis pas que c'est de ma part ou tu vas salement morfler!

- Trop tard.

- J'ai entendu! déclara Bonney.

- Law! LAW ESPEC-

Il n'eut pas le temps de déverser sa rage qu'on lui raccrocha au nez, ce qui eut le don de le mettre davantage en rogne.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Bonney soupira d'avoir tant ri.

- L'est chou, Kidd.

**Reviews? Beaucoup! :3**

**Eh, au cas où, j'ai volontairement surnommé Kidd Le Roux, deux chapitres plus tôt et une nouvelle fois ici, pour vous brouiller les pistes et le confondre avec Shanks. Eh oui! Je suis sans pitié. : )**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Soyez gentils pendant mon absence!**

_**Jude the crank**_


End file.
